<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Times James Hathaway Brought His Daughter to Work by msk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662570">Two Times James Hathaway Brought His Daughter to Work</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/msk/pseuds/msk'>msk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unscripted Universe [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lewis (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s08e01-02 Entry Wounds parts 1-2, F/M, in Unscripted universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:40:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/msk/pseuds/msk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time James brought his daughter to work she was four months old, and he’d run both his personal and professional lives into a ditch. </p><p>The second time James brought his daughter to work she was eight months old and his life had just blown up on the internet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Hathaway &amp; Robert Lewis, James Hathaway/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unscripted Universe [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Image Rehabilitation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These are extra scenes from "Unscripted."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time James brought his daughter to work she was four months old, and he’d run both his personal and professional lives into a ditch.  Robbie had said the transition from sergeant to inspector was a tough one.   James thought it unlikely that Robbie’s transition had been anything like his own.   Robbie had very much wanted that long overdue promotion and with his even temper and warm demeanor was eminently suited to supervising others.  </p><p>James was not.  He still had to remind himself to say “good morning” to his coworkers and to say “hi” as he passed them in the hallway.   He may have been a natural for detective work, but supervising others required tact and delegation.  The lack of both had proved to be James’ downfall.</p><p>He’d loved being Robbie’s sergeant.  There had never been a time in his life that James was more at ease.  And then Robbie retired and as James saw it, he had two choices: turn in his papers or take the inspector course.   With a child to support, leaving the force without a plan in place would have been irresponsible.  </p><p>Jean Innocent had used his recent parenthood as a bargaining chip to persuade him.  So he sat his inspector exam and of course, he’d passed and been promoted.  It was an understatement to say James was conflicted about his promotion.   He was utterly miserable and his unhappiness spilled out over everyone in his orbit.  Anxiety made him brusque with his coworkers and kept him from delegating work.  </p><p>In retirement, Robbie was puttering around with his projects and James couldn’t bring himself to dump his misery all over Robbie’s relaxation.   So James declined far more invitations than he accepted to give Robbie and Laura some peace.  And of course, his extremely limited off-duty time needed to be spent with Grace.</p><p>James was assigned a sergeant and started work with an assortment of break-ins, car thefts, and assaults.  The first sergeant lasted a month.  The second lasted a fortnight.  The third, Lizzie Maddox, clearly the best of the three, was on the verge of requesting a transfer by the time they caught their first murder case.   It was during that case that Robbie came back as a consultant.  James had difficulty seeing that as anything less than a criticism and it stung like a wasp bite.</p><p>However, Robbie was hard to resist and James found himself falling into step with his former governor, this time as peers.    The relationship with Lizzie improved marginally to the point where she agreed to stay.  But James could hear an unspoken “for now” at the end of her statement.  Things still felt raw and prickly.  </p><p>James pulled a face when Robbie asked “Would you like a suggestion?”</p><p>“Not really, but go on.”</p><p>“You should bring Gracie into the nick so everyone can see her.”</p><p>“Why would I do that?” James asked.</p><p>“Well for one thing, it’s what people do when they have a baby.  They show them off at work.”  At James’ skeptical look, Robbie continued, “They do--you were always buried in your work or haring off for a smoke break and probably never even noticed.  Plus, I think it would go a long way to smoothing things around here.”</p><p>“Do things need smoothing?”  At Robbie’s incredulous look he continued.  “Assuming that were true, how exactly would a visit from Grace improve things?” James asked.</p><p>“You may not realize it, but you’re very different around Grace and Lia.  Laura and I noticed when you all came to dinner weekend before last.  I think it would be good if people around here saw that side of you.  And you should definitely ask Lia to come along.”</p><p>“That’s kind of a big ‘ask’ right now, Robbie. She was pretty upset when I moved back to my apartment.”</p><p>“Ah.  Yeah, I can see that.  That was months ago and from what I saw at dinner, she does care about you.”</p><p>“I don’t know.  Things are still awkward.”  </p><p>“Things with you are always awkward, James.  I’m not sure you can tell the difference when it comes to other people.  Okay, I know you see Grace most mornings, and you go in the evenings when you can.  Lia’s a good cook, right?”</p><p>“Are you asking if we have dinner together?   Yes, we do sometimes.”</p><p>“So, does Lia offer you a beer with your meal?”</p><p>“Yeah,” James says cautiously, not sure where Robbie was taking this.  It felt like they should be sitting across a table in an interview room with a solicitor at James’ side.</p><p>“And does she keep the brand of beer you like?”</p><p>“Yes.  What is your point?”</p><p>“I’m getting to that.  She doesn’t drink that brand, does she.”</p><p>“No, she prefers Italian beer.”</p><p>“So why would she keep your beer around?  Could it be because she wants you to feel welcome and comfortable?  The same reason I keep your brand around mine.”</p><p>“You are not going to let this go, are you?”   </p><p>“What do you think?”</p><p>“All right, I’ll ask her.”</p><p>The station was fairly quiet during change of shift, so James took the opportunity to call Lia to say he could help put Grace to bed that night.</p><p>“Morning rush and bedtime too,” Lia said.  “You’ll spoil me.”</p><p>“I’ll be there by seven.  I can pick up some takeaway for dinner.  I...uh... have a favor to ask.”</p><p>He arrived by quarter to seven with a large paper sack filled with fragrant dishes from their favorite Indian restaurant.  He reached into his pocket for the house key.  The shiny brass key seemed deeply symbolic to him--a sign of trust, but for Lia it was probably a matter of convenience.  With a nursing baby, it would be inconvenient to answer the door.  </p><p>“We’re in here,” Lia called out when he pushed open the door.   He found them in the lounge where Grace was at her mother’s breast.   James rested the bag of food on the coffee table and sat next to Lia on the sofa.  He cupped Gracie’s head, rubbing his thumb over her silky hair.  The intimacy of the moment did not escape him, the snuffling sound of Grace feeding, the warmth of Lia’s body against his side.   His breathing slowed and he felt the tension of the day fall away.  </p><p>“She’s nearly finished,” Lia said.  “I think she’ll cooperate so we can eat while the food is hot.”</p><p>He rose and brought the bag to the dining table.  Retrieving dishes, napkins and silverware he set the table, putting the containers in the middle of the table.  He’d got several entrees and plenty of pilau rice and naan to share between them.    </p><p>Lia carried Grace over to her baby swing.  She strapped Grace in and turned the switch to gently rock the baby.   Their conversation would be punctuated by the soft click, click, click of the mechanism.   “Jean Innocent sent this to us--it’s worth its weight in gold.” </p><p>“We should thank her,” James said as he removed the lids from the containers and Lia brought two bottles of beer to the table.  They sat and filled their plates.</p><p>“I wrote her a note months ago, James.  You said you needed a favor.”</p><p>“Ah yes,” he said, looking at the beer bottle in his hand.  His favorite.  Damn, but Robbie’s knack for being right was getting tiresome.</p><p>“Is your beer okay?”  </p><p>“Yes, it’s fine.”  He took a deep breath.  “I know it’s a lot to ask, but I was hoping you and Grace could come by the station for a visit.”</p><p>“Why would it be a lot to ask?”  </p><p>“Well, you have a lot on your plate.  Not your actual plate there,” he gestured toward her dish.  “The metaphorical one.   I know it was difficult for you when I moved out.  I haven’t forgotten how I made you cry.”   With shame and regret, James recalled the tears in her eyes when she spotted his bag and guitar case by the front door.  </p><p>“I’ve managed.  I admit I was upset at the thought of being on my own with Grace, when my parents were leaving for Italy soon.  And I’m not proud of it, but I envied my friends, raising families with their partners.”</p><p>“I get that.”  He had no excuses.  He’d been so miserable at that time, he hadn’t been able to see past his own pain. “I’m sorry I put you through that,” he said.  </p><p>“No, it’s all right.  Really.   I made the decision to carry the pregnancy.  You didn’t have a say in that, and I had no right to expect anything of you.”  She put her hand over his.  “But you’re here just about every day, James.   I see more of you than some of my friends see of their husbands.  And this family thing.  Who gets to decide what makes a family, anyway?”</p><p>“I can’t imagine my life without you and Grace,” he said.  In the turmoil of his life, that was one truth.</p><p>“Is there anything special going on at the station?  Visiting day?”</p><p>“More like ‘Hathaway image rehabilitation day’ which Robbie tells me is urgently needed.  I’ve apparently been surly to my coworkers.”</p><p>“Have you?” she asked.</p><p>“I’m sure I have been.   I can be a prat sometimes.”   </p><p>“I sincerely doubt that,” she said.  “Okay, what time should we come by?”</p><p>“I’ll call you when I get in tomorrow morning to let you know if we’ve been called out to a case.  We can plan for half ten if nothing comes up.  Text me when you get there and I’ll come out to help you.”</p><p>There was no call out the next morning.  When Lia texted him of their arrival, James trotted out to her car in his shirt sleeves.  “You must be freezing,” Lia said.   The October day was a damp and chilly one.  He leaned into the car and unsnapped the bucket style car seat from its permanent base.  Grace was sleeping peacefully, her rosebud mouth pursed as if she was dreaming about suckling.</p><p>He carried the car seat into the station and stopped at the duty sergeant’s desk to register his visitors.   Rather than handing the stick-on visitor badges over the counter, the sergeant came around to give Lia her visitor badge and to shake her hand.  “Pleased to meet you, ma’am.  What a lovely little one,” he said as he placed Grace’s badge on the blanket covering her.  </p><p>James carried the car seat into the main room in CID and placed the bucketful of sleeping baby on the conference table.  Almost as if a silent “baby in the building” alarm had sounded through the nick, people came away from their desks and out of their offices.  Clearly this was a phenomenon to which James had been oblivious during his time at Oxfordshire Police.</p><p>Lia lifted the blanket from Grace, folding it and placing it on the table.  James’ coworkers gathered around, oohing and aahing at the child.  Robbie and Lizzie came out of their office to join the group.  Robbie’s know-it-all smirk was directed right at James.  </p><p>“New outfit?” James asked Lia, his voice low.    </p><p>“Mum brought it over last week.  I thought Grace should look her best to charm her daddy’s coworkers.”</p><p>“Thank you,” he said smiling down at her.  “I need all the help I can get.”</p><p>“You have a beautiful baby, sir,” DC Hooper said.  James noted that Hooper sounded surprised and somewhat grudging.   Grace was at her loveliest, the sweep of her lashes curving against her cheeks.  </p><p>Jean Innocent came out of her office, smiling as she bent over the car seat to see Grace better.  The child began to awaken, blue eyes wide as she took in her surroundings.  “Quite a resemblance, James.” </p><p>“It’s only her coloring, ma’am, James said.  “Luckily, Grace has her mum’s features.”</p><p>Jean looked at Lia and then at James before looking back at Grace.  “I can see both of you.  Do you think I might hold her?”</p><p>At Lia’s “Of course,”, James slid his hands under Grace, cradling her head in one hand and her bottom in the other.  He held her up before him, looked into her eyes and smiled.  “Hey Button,” he said.  Grace let out a gurgly chuckle.</p><p>He laid Grace in the chief super’s arms.  It was rather amusing to see his somewhat imperious boss adopt the traditional bounce and sway movement.  </p><p>“I’m so glad we got to see this precious child,” Jean said to James.  </p><p>“It felt like the right time for a visit,” he replied.  </p><p>Jean looked up at the clock on the wall.  “Oh dear, I’ve got a conference call in five minutes.  Lizzie, can I pass this sweetheart to you?”</p><p>“Absolutely,” Lizzie replied.   Jean transferred the child to Lizzie’s arms and ran off to join her meeting.     “You have a lovely family, sir,” Lizzie said to James.  </p><p>“I do,” he agreed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Small Diversion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The second time James brought his daughter to work she was eight months old and his life had just blown up on the internet.   And something that was torn in him had knitted up in a way he hadn’t thought possible.</p><p>It was the morning after a viral video clip had hit the Twitterverse showing him carrying a three year old child out of a bloodbath.  Not that the boy knew it was a bloodbath, since James had carefully covered the child’s face as they passed through the room where the parents’ bodies lay.  It wasn’t the worst crime scene James had ever witnessed, but knowing a frightened child had cowered in the next room was more than he could stand.   The video had made the local and then national news.  </p><p>Without the video, the boy was young enough that his memories would be fuzzy and with proper support and therapy he might have a decent life.  But the internet could never be scrubbed of those images.  Someday, the boy would see them and that day would play out for him in sharp detail. James would forever be part of those memories.  He hoped very much that Robbie was right and that James’ image would bring comfort and not nightmares.  </p><p>James’ “go to” method of dealing with horrendous cases was isolation, brooding and no small amount of alcohol.   Robbie and Laura looked out for him, of course, but James had a lifetime of keeping his pain to himself.  He was very good at hiding.  This time, though, he didn’t embrace his usual quiet desperation.  This time he wanted to hold Grace, a child who hadn’t had her life torn apart.  A child he would do everything in his power to keep safe.  </p><p>Lia had intuitively understood what he needed, placed Gracie in his arms and gave him a kiss on the crown of his head.   She left him to derive comfort from Grace’s warmth and innocence.  And when he’d returned his daughter to her crib and found Lia downstairs, she’d fed him and told him they would figure things out together.</p><p>When he woke in her bed the next morning, he felt as if a burden had been lifted from him, a weight he’d gotten far too used to carrying.  What surprised him most was how normal it felt, stretched out as Lia nursed Grace, as if he came awake every morning in this bed with this woman and this child.  </p><p>In the most awkward and convoluted way, he’d suggested a possible life together.   When he looked back, he couldn’t imagine “did you ever think of having more children with me” had actually worked.  Somehow, Lia had used her decoding powers and figured out what he was really saying and was astonishingly in agreement.  </p><p>“Would you be able to drive me to the station this morning?” he asked as Grace climbed over him to pat his face.  “Innocent was afraid the press would be after me so Robbie drove me here last night.”</p><p>“Sure,” Lia answered.  “I don’t have a student until eleven.  I was planning on doing prep work this morning.”</p><p>“I just had a thought.   Why don’t we bring Grace into the station this morning.”</p><p>“Is it your image again?”</p><p>“No, my image is in relatively good shape these days.”  If anything, his image was likely to be a little too celebrated this morning.  James expected to receive more attention than he was comfortable with as people talked about the video.  “People always ask about Grace, though.”</p><p>Even before his fifteen minutes of fame, James' image at work had improved as had his relationships with his coworkers.  How much of that was due to the visit four months ago, and how much was due to James finding his feet as an inspector, who could say.  But he and Lizzie were learning how to work together and developing a good rapport.</p><p>“Well, if we’re going to visit, I’d better take a quick shower and get dressed.”  She smiled and James wondered if she had sussed out the plan to distract his coworkers from his unwanted notoriety.</p><p>James carried Grace down to the kitchen and got her settled in her high chair with a handful of Cheerios to occupy her.   The baby was intent as she picked up one cereal bit between thumb and forefinger and popped it into her mouth.   James took advantage of her concentration and started the coffee.  </p><p>By the time Lia came into the kitchen, James had the table laid, and the toast sitting in the toast rack.   A few cheerios were on the floor, but most had found their mark.  He poured both of them mugs of coffee.</p><p>“Her eye hand coordination is second to none when it comes to breakfast,” Lia said as she took a sip.</p><p>“Where food is involved, she generally means business,” James replied.  “You look quite nice.”  She’d dressed up a bit more than she normally did for work, wearing a green knit dress and black boots.</p><p>“Dressed to impress.  At least to impress your coworkers.”</p><p>“You may have to impress them for both of us,” he said as he took a slice of toast. “I’ll be wearing the same suit.  I sponged off the chocolate as well as I could.  At least I have clean shirts and underwear here.”  </p><p>As his work situation improved and he relaxed, James had started sleeping at Lia’s a few nights a week.  The day bed in the nursery was four inches too short, but otherwise comfortable.  And waking to Grace’s babble was worth chilled feet.  </p><p>“Please pass the Nutella when you’re finished,” Lia said as she took a slice of toast.  </p><p>James spread it thickly on his toast. “It’s your fault that I’m addicted to this substance,” he said, waving the jar at her before sliding it over.  </p><p>“You can’t lay that at my door.  I didn’t twist your arm,” she replied with a grin.  </p><p>“As I recall, you spread this on a slice of toast, handed it to me and said, ‘try this’.  How is that different from drug dealers offering a free sample to get someone hooked.”</p><p>“We’ll be in a police station if you want to arrest me.”  </p><p>Half an hour later, James was showered and dressed.   He made his way to the nursery as  Lia was wrestling a resistant Grace into her outfit.   The child alternated between stiffening her body and going completely limp, whatever would best hinder the dressing process.   James distracted his daughter with a stuffed giraffe so Lia could fasten the buttons.   Eventually, Grace was in her coat and strapped into the car seat and they were off.</p><p>Grace had outgrown the bucket car seat, so James carried her in his arms, wrapped in a blanket against the February chill, as they entered the station.   Once inside, Lia unwrapped the blanket and pulled off Grace’s coat.   </p><p>The same duty sergeant was at the desk.    As before, he made a production out of handing out visitor’s badges, this time putting Grace’s on her back to prevent her pulling it off.   This was not his first time dealing with babies.</p><p>“Sir, I just wanted to say how much…” was all the sergeant got out before Grace began to squirm and fuss.  </p><p>“We better keep moving,” Lia said with a brilliant smile and a wave at the sergeant.   James would have kissed her if they weren’t in public.  </p><p>If a tiny sleeping baby in a bucket drew coworkers, a wide awake eighth month old was an irresistible beacon.  Everyone wanted to see her and marvel at how she’d grown, as if that were some kind of special miracle and not what children did naturally.  </p><p>Jean Innocent came out of her office, ostensibly to praise the amazing Miss Grace Hathaway, but her real focus seemed to be Grace’s father.  “James, you should have taken the day.  But I must say you look much better than you did yesterday.”</p><p>“I’m fine, ma’am,” he replied.   </p><p>She patted him on the arm and turned to Lia with a smile.  “So good to see you again.”</p><p>A good-natured child, Grace allowed herself to be handed around and cooed at in baby talk.  James and Lia watched as DI Grainger made silly faces at Grace who was held by PC Newling.   James and Lia looked at each other and smiled, remembering that day the PC had driven Lia to the hospital when James had been injured.</p><p>Grainger’s phone rang and he stepped away to take the call.  Lia walked over to take Grace from the PC who seemed grateful for the relief. </p><p>“Thank God, Grainger got called away,” Robbie said as he came to stand at James’ side.   Lewis took a sip of coffee from a mug emblazoned with ‘Homicide: Our Day Begins When Yours Ends’.   “I was afraid he was going to give her nightmares with those faces.”</p><p>“They’d give me nightmares,” James said.</p><p>“I was surprised to see all of you today.  Interesting timing for a visit.”  </p><p>“Felt like a good opportunity.”</p><p>“Be honest, you’re using your infant daughter to deflect some of the attention from the video.  You knew everyone at the nick was going to be slapping you on the back and telling you how wonderful you are and you couldn't stand that.”</p><p>“If I was using Grace as a distraction, which I’m not saying I am, how would that be different from using her to ‘show people my softer side’ as you suggested months ago?”</p><p>“Well for one thing, you came up with this on your own, which makes me feel rather proud.  I’ve taught you strategy.”   </p><p>Lia returned to James’ side, with Grace in her arms.  “I should probably get Gracie to the nursery soon if I’m to make my eleven o’clock.”</p><p>After goodbyes all around, James walked Lia and Grace to the car park.  When the baby was safely in her car seat, James walked around to the driver’s side of the car.   With a quick glance around the empty parking area, he kissed Lia.  “I’ve wanted to do that all morning.”</p><p>Rubbing his hands against his chilly arms, he stood in the windy car park watching his family drive off.  Once inside, James realized he needed caffeine, so he stopped in the canteen.   As he ordered his coffee, he took a chance that Lizzie would want a cup and brought one for her.</p><p>“Thanks, sir,” Lizzie said as he handed her the cup back in their office.  “I can’t believe how much your daughter has grown.  What a difference since the last visit.” </p><p>“It seems as if time passes much faster since Grace was born.”</p><p>“I’d just started here when you brought her last time.  To be honest, I hadn’t quite believed the talk around the nick that you had a kid.”</p><p>“I could hardly believe it myself.  It was Lewis’ idea to bring Grace for a visit last time.  He thought it might help if people saw my ‘softer side’.”  </p><p>“He was right.   It surprised me to see how relaxed you were.  But it wasn’t really how you were with the baby.   I’ve seen some right bastards that were nice to their own kids.  It was actually the way you were with her mum.”</p><p>“Really?”  </p><p>“Well, word around the station was that you two weren’t together.   I know, I know, people shouldn’t gossip about coworkers, but they do.   When I saw the two of you, though, I could tell that you got along.  It's really important for people to get on together for the sake of their kids.  I thought maybe there was more to Inspector Hathaway than met the eye.  And there was.”</p><p>“Thank you.  And don’t tell Lewis that.  His head’s big enough as it is.”</p><p>“I won’t,” she said with a laugh.  “Speaking of you and Lia, you two were awfully smiley today.  Dkd something change?”</p><p>Everything had changed but it was all so new and fragile, he didn’t want to examine it too closely lest it disappear before his eyes.   He knew that this was no illusion, though.  It wasn’t going to burn off like morning mist.  He smiled and shrugged his shoulders.  </p><p>“Well, alright then,”  Lizzie laughed and turned back to her work.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There really is a “Homicide:  Our Day Begins When Yours Ends” mug.   https://www.google.com/search?q=Homicide,+out+day+starts+when+yours+ends+mug&amp;tbm=isch&amp;source=iu&amp;ictx=1&amp;fir=MfDRpHj3ZZH8MM%252CbdVt46wmSrHnoM%252C_&amp;vet=1&amp;usg=AI4_-kRWRclFSFbZ3IkqxPqC99tP-hzkMg&amp;sa=X&amp;ved=2ahUKEwji79m9soXsAhXkknIEHRhHD04Q9QF6BAgGEC0#imgrc=MfDRpHj3ZZH8MM</p><p>Apparently, I still had more to say in this “what if” universe.  I’m enjoying the whole “fish out of water” aspects of James in this crazy situation.   I have one more long story rattling around in my head.  I want to do a few things.  In Unscripted and Unlikely, James is kind of a mess and gets a lot of comfort.  Now, I want to show James as the strong one, the comforter.  He’s shown that side on the show, i.e. comforting Laura in Falling Darkness, so we know he can be very compassionate.  </p><p>And I thought that while his work would be less draining in general with a family for support and diversion, a case where a child is the victim would be much, much harder.   How would he deal with that?    Not sure when I’ll get that written, but I think that will close out this world for me nicely.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There really is a “Homicide:  Our Day Begins When Yours Ends” mug:</p><p> https://www.google.com/search?q=Homicide,+out+day+starts+when+yours+ends+mug&amp;tbm=isch&amp;source=iu&amp;ictx=1&amp;fir=MfDRpHj3ZZH8MM%252CbdVt46wmSrHnoM%252C_&amp;vet=1&amp;usg=AI4_-kRWRclFSFbZ3IkqxPqC99tP-hzkMg&amp;sa=X&amp;ved=2ahUKEwji79m9soXsAhXkknIEHRhHD04Q9QF6BAgGEC0#imgrc=MfDRpHj3ZZH8MM</p><p>Apparently, I still had more to say in this “what if” universe.  I’m enjoying the whole “fish out of water” aspects of James in this crazy situation.   I have one more long story rattling around in my head.  I want to do a few things.  In Unscripted and Unlikely, James is kind of a mess and gets a lot of comfort.  Now, I want to show James as the strong one, the comforter.  He’s shown that side on the show, i.e. comforting Laura in Falling Darkness, so we know he can be very compassionate.  </p><p>And I thought that while his work would be less draining in general with a family for support and diversion, a case where a child is the victim would be much, much harder.   How would he deal with that?    Not sure when I’ll get that written, but I think that will close out this world for me nicely.   But boy, will I miss being in this world--I've really enjoyed picturing how an unplanned pregnancy might change the entire trajectory of James' life.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>